(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stereoscopic view of graphics when using a 2-graphics decoder structure in a playback apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, distribution has rapidly increased of Blu-ray Discs (hereinafter referred to as “BD”) compliant with a next-generation optical disk standard. A playback apparatus compatible with the BD-ROM standard enables enjoying video that has a high degree of realism by outputting a high-quality video stream in which subtitles and graphics have been superimposed on a display apparatus such as a display connected to the playback apparatus (for example, see patent document 1).
Meanwhile, as a technical trend of display apparatuses, not only flat images, but also stereoscopic view displays have begun to be distributed, which enable enjoying videos that seem to leap out at the viewer. Although there are various methods for stereoscopic displays, as a basic principle, a stereoscopic video is artificially created by implementing a system of showing different pictures to the left and right eyes as a left view and a right view, using the difference between the two eyes.